Sick little Shinigami
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Death Gods can get sick too you know?
1. Chapter 1

Sick little Shinigami

Summary: Death Gods can get sick too you know?

Omg first Death Note fic. I fell in love with the manga and read all in… 3 days so I had been a little… twisted… but I recovered!

Disclaimer: I own a little plastic Ryuuku that's dangling from my keychain… Love it! Worship it! It's so cute!

---

The somewhat dark hallway is slightly illuminated when lightning flashed. Within a second it goes back to darkness, all who sleep continue undisturbed. A single individual hovers through the corridor, watching itself float by in the mirror before slowly moving along. Water drips from the wet form, the rain drowned him mercilessly. Most of the moist was already gone, but he was still cold, shivering slightly.

It is silent in the house, except of course for the familiar sounds of snoring coming from the master bedroom, the head of the family snoring peacefully.

Effortlessly sliding through the door he sniffs the air, the scent of his favorite human thick in the air. The scent makes his stomach turn for a moment, rather painful and annoying. The God had been feeling like this for days, each day his torment becoming worse. He absently floats along the desk, rubbing a few scattered papers with meaningless information. He ruffles them, scattering the pages through the room. The Shinigami knew he would be scolded for this tomorrow, but his gut told him he didn't care.

Ryuuku inhaled deeply through his nostrils, groaning again. He was strangely tired and his whole body felt heavy, his stomach kept grumbling and turning and his head was throbbing. Especially his eyes hurt, when he would roll them or when he would keep them still.

But why would he be the only one tormented like this?

The God turned slowly, hovering over the bed of his human. Said boy was out cold. Ryuuku raised a hand and poked the sleeping form, but to no avail.

"Raito…"

"…"

"Raito…"

"…"

"Raito!?"

"…"

"Give me some attention…"

"…"

"I can do this all night Raito…"

"…"

"Raito!?"

"I told you we're out of apples. I'm not getting you one now be quiet."

"I don't want a apple…"

"Good because I'm… what?"

Slowly those brown eyes opened, hazy and tired. Raito slowly turns around bringing one of his hands from under the sheets to rub an eye. The Shinigami seemed to wait patiently for him to fully wake, or at least a little more. But he seemed different, the God seemed to lack his usual strangeness.

"It kinda hurts…"

"Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"It really does, for days now…"

The boy however turns his back to the God again, trying his best to block out the noise but not the sleep. Not that he didn't care about the Shinigami, he really did. Like one who loves his pet. But there were times he would care and times he would not. And around four in the morning, he did not.

"Raitoooooh…"

The Death God, as powerful and experienced as he was could be such a little kid sometimes, his whines and cries sharp enough to break glass.

"Raito?"

This time it sounded… sad… The human tried other thoughts, again trying to ignore the heartbreaking sobs from the large male floating above his bed.

"Raito, you can do anything so please stop the pain…"

The fact Ryuuku was begging him for attention not only touched him, it actually made him feel sorry for the guy. The Death God was, in his eyes, a strong man. And to have dropped to the point where he would try to crawl in his bed was just… wait what?

"Ryuuku… what are you doing?"

"It's nice and warm here…"

"You are not sleeping here."

"Raito, you're my human you can do everything… you're the best human in the world please make it stop hurting…"

How was it that Ryuuku was sounding this miserable? Was he really sick? Could a human catch it too and was it a fatal disease? The large body was cold against his own, and something was stabbing him. For some reason he didn't really dislike the Shinigami in his bed, the fact he could bite his head off or stab him with pointy objects that were his clothing, that was what worried him.

One more try.

"Ryuuku I'd rather not…"

"Look you either move over or sod off."

The human was pushed over, Ryuuku occupying the centre of the bed. The God snorted a little when Raito struggled against his hold, large arms, a lot stronger then they looked kept him in place. The strength of the large creature somewhat worried the human, the fact he was now promoted to teddy bear was just insulting.

Needless to say the Shinigami fell asleep quite easily and fast, his powerful grip still tight keeping his 'teddy bear' in place. Raito groaned a little, tired and somewhat confused. This was not how he hoped to spend his Friday night, a sick Death God in his bed treating him like a cuddly toy. For one last time he cursed the Shinigami, waiting a few more moments before sleep finally but slowly grasped the better of him. He would deal with this in the morning.

Slowly and sore Raito woke a mere hour later on the floor…

---

Ha!


	2. Soup?

Sick little Shinigami

Summary: Death Gods can get sick too you know?

Disclaimer: I own a little plastic Ryuuku that's dangling from my keychain… Love it! Worship it! It's so cute!

A/N: Some one posted a review asking if this was going to be a yaoi or not. I can safely say it will not. Now enjoy please :p

--story--

It had taken him a good half hour to get back under the sheets.

He had been unable to get back to sleep. His guts had been pushing him to get back into the bed, or Ryuuku could make a habit of sleeping in his bed. With him still in it.

Oh bah.

Something was poking him again…

Ryuuku was breathing against the back of his head…

The Shinigami had draped himself over him…

His pillow was soaked…

The Death God was very heavy…

"Enough…" Crawling from under the heavy God he allowed himself to slide onto the floor. Sitting against his bed for a moment he felt a little dread for Ryuuku again. He had never even once asked for something this drastic. Slowly turning his head the dread became annoyance when he was staring into a pair of open eyes.

"You're awake?"

But he received no reaction. Then again he had never seen Ryuuku sleep.

Getting on his feet the scattered paper on the floor rustled as he picked them up. Sitting at his desk the human clicked the light on, inhaled deep but silent and started writing endless names in the Death Note.

So his companion had gotten sick? But how? He had been uneasy for a few days now, slower to react, very silent except for the usual groans and whines. And he barely ate.

_Tsugumi Ohba_

He was in no mood to write out their deaths. A heart attack would be good enough. The criminals should feel blessed he would allow them to die in their sleep…

Would Ryuuku's state get worse?

_Takeshi Obata_

There was no need thinking about it now. He would talk to the creature in his bed later, so he could explain what needed to be done.

_Akira Toriyama_

_Hiroyuki Takei_

… So boring when he couldn't talk to the Death God when he wanted to…

…

Speaking of the Devil…

"Waaaaah!" An arm that had been bare was pulled under the warm sheets as the Shinigami rolled onto his other side. Raito could hear several complaints in many languages coming from under the sheets… He knew some of them, but not all of them.

"Faccia l'arresto di dolore… Quiero una manzana… It's nice and warm here… En zo stil ook…"

Pushing himself away from his desk he tiptoed towards the bed and poked the giant mass of Shinigami that hid beneath it. Ryuuku rewarded him with his partial attention by grabbing his poking hand with his own large claw. Mother instinct kicked in when Raito sat on the edge of the bed, lifting the sheets to reveal a head that looked even worse then it already did.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bad…"

"What hurts?"

"Everything."

"Be specific."

"Everything."

"That's not specific."

"Everything."

"Now I'm getting a headache."

"I'm hungry…"

"I'll get you something to eat. Chicken soup usually makes people feel better, what about you?"

"Don't know, don't care…"

Muttering beneath his breath Raito exited the room and sneaked to the kitchen hoping he would find something to make the Death God feel better. Chicken soup was the first that had come to mind, but would Ryuuku be able to digest that? What if he would get even sicker?

Thoughts of a vomiting Shinigami crossed his mind as he poured water in a pan and placed it onto a fire. Mindlessly looking for Camille to make some soothing thee he brooded.

How could a God get sick?

A bath… that might do him some good. Steam will open up the airways… Hot water to relax tense muscles… resting might make a headache disappear…

…

How the hell was he going to fit Ryuuku into a bathtub?

--I know I forgot it last time…-- TBC--

Haha!


	3. Atleast we're alone

Title: Sick little Shinigami

Summary: Death Gods can get sick too you know?

Disclaimer: I own a little plastic Ryuuku that's dangling from my keychain… Love it! Worship it! It's so cute!

A/N: I injured my wrist and that made writing a real pain in the… yeah… so I'm very sorry for the late update.

--story--

"We'll be back in a few weeks, will you be alright?"

"Yes mom, I'll be fine."

"Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"We will send you a card."

"That would be nice."

"Don't burn the house down!" His sister sticks her tongue out at him as the car drives off. Raito keeps waving until the car disappears around the corner. Closing the door behind him the brown haired boy disappeared into the kitchen, a nasty memory still engraved into his mind. Chicken-soup had been a disaster…

Thank God Camilla thee did the trick.

It was fate, luck, a miracle and just plain stupid…

Fate because the Death God had gotten sick, and not just a simple cold, but really sick with a fever, dripping eyes, closed airways and mood swings that went from very annoyed to depressing.

Luck of course because, and how could he have forgotten it? That this was the weekend that his family, excluding him, went on a trip his sister had won with a contest. Raito had to stay home because there weren't enough tickets. It wasn't a problem, Raito simply hates boats to put it in bluntly.

A miracle because he was able to convince his father he couldn't come because of schoolwork. Ha!

And just plain stupid that, with the house to himself for the first since ever, Ryuuku had gotten so sick.

His Death God had done this on purpose. And it was getting worse.

With a big bowl of Camilla thee in one hand and an apple in the other the boy exited the kitchen and climbed the stairway as silent as he could. Hoping his friend was awake, Raito opened the door to his room.

The Shinigami sat up immediately; making a clear gesture he appreciated some company. A long arm reached for the bowl his human was holding.

The Shinigami was breathing as if he had run a marathon, the slight hiss with every intake of air made him sound sinister, like a monster from a horror film. Sitting up made the stream of tears change course and the first was already rolling down his face, along with a little line of snot. The Death God didn't bother to wipe them away.

Other then that he didn't really look sick, bloodshed eyes made him look more angry then sick and his movements were as unstable as always. He didn't bang his head against something, making it clear he was already having a headache.

The human couldn't help but stare.

"That bad huh?"

"…I'll get you a new towel."

Grabbing the old towel from his pillow, soaked and nasty, Raito removed himself from his room, Ryuuku wondered if it had been a hallucination.

Pleased with the bowl in his hands he started to take even deeper breaths and with a few intakes he was able to smell the nice aroma coming from the hot water. Moments later his favorite human entered the bedroom again.

"Ryuuku, I had an idea…"

"More painkillers?"

"…When a human has a cold and takes a hot bath they sometimes feel better. The steam opens your nose and the hot temperature can sometimes kill the virus."

"Sounds good…"

His human was gone again. The death God dribbled a little and wondered what to do next. He was bored, out of his mind, now that Raito took so much time in taking care of him, and not the criminals out there.

The Shinigami was also moved, pleased his human cared for him. Yeah, Raito was without a doubt his favorite human. Not that Ryuuku knew a lot of humans. He did like that one guy with his Mohawk, that black human with all the gold around his neck… Mr T?... Mr…something with a letter…

Ryuuku's mind was more foggy the usual, nothing made sense when he wasn't sick, now… it was even worse…

"Alright, I filled your bath… what are you staring at?"

Where the hell did his human come from? Bath? Oh yeah!

The Shinigami moved a little, a sting in his back made him stop. He moved his arm, but that hurt too…

"You ok?"

"Everything is spinning…"

Ryuuku rolled his head in an attempt to keep up with the spinning but instead it made him more dizzy. To his human it was pretty obvious Ryuuku needed a little help.

And his human wasn't sure if he was going to like it…

TBC----

These chapters are so short but I don't think this is the kind of story that needs long chapters… I do have a lot of ideas to keep this story going, and I hope you all liked this chapter anyway.


	4. Awkwaaard

Sick little Shinigami

Summary: Death Gods can get sick too you know?

Disclaimer: I own a little plastic Ryuuku that's dangling from my keychain… Love it! Worship it! It's so cute!

A/N: I'll be very honest, I have been looking forward to this chapter.

--story--

A Shinigami eats more then just apples. Raito had figured out as much by now.

"So there was this dead bird, and it was really smelly! And there were bugs crawling over it and then I poked it with a stick and it was really smelly so I ate it… and then… the stick… I ate the stick too… and then…"

The boy had felt like vomiting himself when he got to clean it, still felt like throwing up. He had cleaned it about twenty minutes ago… God it was horrible, little bones, rocks and sticks moving around in a puddle of… Goddamn...

"Why on earth did you eat it?"

"You know that hungry feeling when you haven't eaten in a while? That's how we feel constantly, but if we fill our stomach, the feeling disappears. It's really logical really… really…"

"Disgusting…"

"Yeah… I know…"

"Ryuuku…"

"Ah?"

"How did you get sick? Not because of the things you eat right?"

"Nope… Must be a virus…"

"You're a God…"

"Thank you for the compliment."

"No I mean you are a God, how did you get sick?"

"I said it must be a virus." The Death God snorts, he sounds as if one nostril is closed.

"…?"

"…??"

"Why are you standing there like that?"

"Uh?"

The boy inhales deeply and pinches the bridge of his nose. He didn't really like sick Ryuuku, he was more obvious to things then usual.

"…Is the water ok?"

"…???"

"Feel the water…"

With a wide grin the Shinigami slapped the water a few times.

"Here's your towel, and stop hitting the water like that it didn't do anything wrong…"

If he could blink he would have done so, but Ryuuku doesn't blink so he ended up staring at his favorite human.

"Take your clothes off and get in the bath."

Raito was _this_ close to draw it out for his house fiend. The demon licked his lips and reached for his left foot, his long arm completely stretched. When something disturbed him his head shot up, it immediately started to spin.

The human felt like screaming when Ryuuku fell on top of him thinking he was being attacked.

"Ryuuku?"

The Shinigami went limp.

"Oh great…" He muttered, but before he could think of something his fiend stirred and woke up again, big eyes staring at the brown haired boy.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. How are you feeling?"

"Heavy…"

"Stay still, I'll help you with your boots."

"Just pullem off."

As easy it was said it was done. Ryuuku's feet were looking quite normal, only very bony, white, and the toenails were black and sharp.

"You never saw my feet right? Aren't they cool?"

"They're… not what I expected… but I wasn't sure what to expect at all."

"I don't understand…" Shinigami stood up again and waved his hand in front of his bony face as if he was hot, or dizzy. When it had absolutely no avail he stopped and stared at the ground, his human still sitting there.

This time the quarter fell in a split second and the God began to pull at his belts and zippers. Making sure Ryuuku didn't need to bend down anymore Raito pulled at the end of his trousers. The fiend only needed to step out of them, which went quite smooth and without any serious problems.

Curiosity killed the cat, but Riato couldn't help himself and had a good look.

Ryuuku's shirt was stitched to his stomach, messy but tight, the same as around his collarbones. His left leg was completely covered with leather, the ends stitched on both sides. Only his lower right leg had cloth stitched to it, running all the way down to cover half of his foot.

The Death God, true to his overall size, was hung like a horse. Raito felt like any man would feel at that moment.

Petite…

"You ok? You're getting all red." His Death God was obvious once more, that the lords. Raito muttered something under his breath while he got up with the pants in his hands. They needed to be washed.

"Fine…"

He turned and fled, hearing the Shinigami giggle behind him.

It had been about an hour when Raito had found the courage to go and check on Ryuuku.

Ryuuku was spending his time staring at the ceiling. He was looking a lot better. Breathing heavily through his nose, it was pretty clear he was sleeping. His human snorted. The bathroom was clean, the walls a light shade of blue reflecting the movement of the water.

His gaze moving back to his Shinigami the boy noticed a small cloth sprawled out against the wall on the other side of the bath. With a hasty move he drops his magazine on the toilet and makes for the piece of cloth.

Raito places his left hand on the rim of the tub to hold his weight and tries to reach with his free hand. He loses concentration when a low rumble emits from his fiend's throat, guttural and quite intimidating. The next seconds move fast when his hand slips from the rim and he tumbles forward into the bath, with Ryuuku, obviously, still in it.

He had never panicked as much as he did now and he would have drowned in his own bath if Ryuuke wasn't holding his head up by his hair.

"You ok?"

Raito was leaning on his own now so his Shinigami released his grip on the boy's hair. Wiping a strand of hair out of his face the human snorted again. They stared at each other, Ryuuku's grin growing wider. With his worst and most annoying tone of voice he nearly sang;

"Awkwaaaard..."

"This… isn't funny…" The boy hisses and tries to get out.

"You… you really shouldn't move against me like that…"

Ryuuku had never, EVER seen a human jump and run as fast as his human had just done. He heard a door slam and the giggles kicked in.

He could hear Raito scream from his room, his giggles becoming nearly hysterical. He didn't hear what his human was cursing about, but it was funny as hell.

"I need to put my pants on, or I'll laugh my ass off!" His silly joke made him laugh even harder, his stomach starting to hurt.

Ryuuku is so funny.


	5. Sneeze

Title: Sick little Shinigami

Summary: Death Gods can get sick too you know?

Disclaimer: I own a little plastic Ryuuku that's dangling from my keychain… Love it! Worship it! It's so cute!

---

"I said I was sorry…" The Death God snorts.

"You are such a liar."

"So?" Ryuuku starts to giggle again as he recalls the events of a few minutes ago. Still laughing mad he had dried himself and gotten dressed. Raito had actually locked the door only to amuse the devil even more. He had flown right through it, much to the youngster's dismay.

Pushing his big had through the door he giggled like a hyena would when the still dripping youngster threw a pillow at him.

"How are you feeling?" Maybe if Raito tries to change the subject his house mate will stop giggling. The boy's face is still red as a tomato and he is pissed because he just can't seem to calm down. Knowing Ryuuku is staring doesn't help.

"I can breath through my nose again."

"That's good." Before he can take his wet shirt off he is spun around by the Shinigami.

"Check this out!" He shouts in the youngster's face and rolls it a quarter to the side. The boy remains puzzled for a moment, actually having a second to calm down. He feels the blush becoming lesser as the awkward embarrassment slowly becomes less. When the devil doesn't move or speak for a while, he feels like slapping him.

"Now I can breath though this nose hole… thing, but wait!" The Shinigami rolls his head to the other side. Raito's face becomes a little paler.

"And now I can breath through only this one!" Amazing…

"That is disgusting…" He throws his wet shirt though his fiendish friend.

"That is science!"

"Sure…"

"I'll be the new Stephen Hawking!" His favorite human laughs. He pictures the Shinigami in a wheelchair, paralyzed while typing on a keyboard to speak.

Then he pictures what other humans will see, a talking empty wheelchair.

"I want apples!"

"After I get into my dry clothes."

His Shinigami shrieks in delight, his voice a notch higher because of his cold. The boy gets himself dressed in a clean pair of dry clothes while the fiend floats around, coughing.

"You have a cough now?"

"Cough! My throat hurts…"

"Oh great."

This wasn't part of his plan...

"I think we have some coughsyrup downstairs. I'll get it for you." If he remembers right, he hopes he does, the syrup tastes like apples. there would be, should be no problem shoving it down the Shinigami's throat.

"Aaaahhh my nose hurts!"

"What?"

Even though the Shinigami told him he only has a cold, it doesn't mean that he can get other symptoms. Although a painful nose seemed a little farfetched Raito had to remember himself that Ryuuku was no where near human.

"Alright… let me see…" When the Death God doesn't respond he gets a little worried. He is looking down a little, hanging in the air with his back to his friend.

"Hey!" Raito steps in front of the devil man, a fatal mistake when the devil sneezes.

"Ah i feel much better…"

"… oh… oh my God… Get it off... get it off!"

"Wow… you look horrible…" The boy is covered in snot… he hopes he is covered in snot… because it's a faint blueish color. It doesn't help when the Shinigami sneezes again, straight into his face. "Ieeieieiew what's this string!?" He pulls a long green string from the kid's face.

The youngster sneezes…

"Put your hand in front of you face when you sneeze!" The Death God snorts but is amused anyway. His bath had done him good. Vomiting rotten randoms probably too, but especially the bath had been great. Raito was such a good human for taking care of him. The boy was definitely his favorite human.

Yes! If they would keep this up Ryuuku was going to be all better in no time! Thanks to his human. He better feel blessed because Ryuuku likes him a lot for making him better...

Raito however wasn't feeling very well.

---

Ooooooh cliffhanger! Can you feel the suspense!?


End file.
